


Fanart für/for Die Ballade von Tony und Steve

by sweetestremedy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestremedy/pseuds/sweetestremedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Man erschießt Captain America. Das ist nicht der Anfang, es ist nur das Ende. Angefangen hat es viel, viel früher: mit dem Tesserakt, mit nächtlichen Ausflügen, mit schwarzen Augen, mit einer Krankheit und mit einem Rätsel, für das selbst Tony keine Lösung findet. Angefangen hat es mit vielen kleinen Dingen, doch das Ende bleibt gleich: Tony erschießt Steve.// Iron Man shoots Captain America. That's not the beginning, it's only the end. It started much, much earlier: with the Tesseract, with trips after dark, with black-coloured eyes, with an illness and with a riddle that even Tony can't solve. It started with many small things, but the end remains the same: Tony shoots Steve. </p><p>Spoiler für die Fic ab dem ersten Kapitel./Spoilers for the fic from chapter one.</p><p>The fic was written for the german big bang, but the pictures are polylingual, I hope ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve wirkt heute irgendwie anders/There's something different about Steve today

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Die Ballade von Tony und Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14767) by ayascythe. 




	2. Ein Feuerwerk, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Göttern zu erregen/A firework to catch the attention of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Weil ich eine Person mit sehr schlechtem Zeitmanagement bin, werde ich einen Teil der Fanart nachreichen müssen. //Because I'm a person with lousy time management, some pieces of fanart will be posted later.


End file.
